Friends?
by 258Kaito-Berryn258
Summary: Summary inside 80OC R13 for swearing...


**Friends??**

_Summary:_

_Syrryl, a new student in Namimori-chuu, is what you can call a female version of Tsuna. She's clumsy and very shy but she's more than that. And, let's just say that Yamamoto got a little attracted to her special personality. (80OC)_

_**Authoress' Notes:**_

**Yo! Since, I can't think of a new chapter plot for my other on-going story, Shinx2 Twins (not official title, kay?), I'll do another on-going story to let my mind wander wider and farther LOL... Oh! And Syrryl is pronounced as "Sai-Ril" and that's... My name... LOL... But, seriously! I'm like a female version of Tsuna =u=... But, sometimes I become very sadistic like Hibari XDD *cough cough* Okay... ON WITH THE STORY!! (Sorry for the babble...)**

_**258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258**_

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

An ear-breaking scream was heard from the halls of the mansion. From behind a blue door, a brunette with teary, brown eyes yelped in pain as she rubbed her aching head. She sniffed and bit her lip to stop another scream from escaping her lips. Suddenly, a man with blond hair and amber eyes slammed the door open with a Desert Eagle pistol in hand. "WHERE?!?! WHERE'S THE BASTARD?!?! HIME?!?" he shouted continuously and looked around frantically until his eyes land upon a small brunette who's still rubbing her head. He gasped and ran towards her. "What happened, hime-sama??!" he asked panickly. The girl looked up and sniffed. "I-I fell off of my bed..."

"..."

There was a creepy silence for a second before a scream broke down again.

"WHAT?!??!!??!"

The brunette got scared and backed away from the seething blond. "You... You...." he mumbled darkly. The girl gulped and cowered in fear.

"YOU SCREAMED YOUR HEAD OFF AND DISTURBED EVERYONE'S SLEEP BECAUSE YOU JUST FELL OFF OF YOUR BED?!??!?!"

"B-b-b-b-but!! I hit my head on the floor!!" the girl whined.

"THAT'S NOT A VALID REASON, HIME-SAMA!!!"

The girl sighed and looked up at the blond. "I'm sorry, Taki, for waking you up this early in the morning" she apologized. The man named Taki grumbled and crouched at the girl's level. He ruffled her brown locks and said "It's okay, hime-sama... I know you're very clumsy and tend to exaggerate it... But. I hope you wouldn't show such kind of behavior at your new school..."

The girl sighed. "Okay, okay..."

Taki smiled at her and grinned. "Then, you should get ready, little lady! You're first day starts at exactly 7 am" he reminded her. The girl's eyes widened and looked at the clock. "It's already 6 am?!" she squealed. "Yes.... We were fighting for an hour now, I think..." Taki replied. The girl sighed and stood up. "Shoo, Taki! I'm going to dress up..." she said and motioned for the blond to go outside which the blond willingly did.

After minutes of clumsily buttoning up her dress shirt and neatly putting up the vest, she finally went outside her room, fully dressed in Namimori-chuu's school uniform. "Hime-sama! Breakfast is ready~" hollered a foxy female's voice. "Okay, Lyr!" she hollered back and put on her dress shoes and went downstairs, almost tripping on the stairs.

She ate her breakfast and went outside, politely declining the offer of being escorted to school by a limo. She reasons that she doesn't want to be a center of attention.

[AT SCHOOL]

She stood in front of the classroom, already hearing the buzzing noises from inside. The brunette gulped and shyly knocked on the door. "Come in" was heard and the buzzing noises slowly fades away. She hastily turned the knob and opened the door, peeking inside first before fully exposing herself to the student body. "Oh! It's the new student... Class! This is the new student, Syrryl Saruwatari!" introduced the teacher. She just nodded and looked at the students inside like they'll eat her. "H-hajimemashite, minna-san..." Syrryl said shyly and bowed respectfully. The students then started whispering. She bit her lip and tried hard not to cry from embarassment. "Okay, Saruwatari-san, please sit beside Sawada-san" the teacher motioned her to the seat beside an innocent-looking boy with unruly brown hair and amber eyes. She immediately sat on her seat and hugged her bag. "Hi, Syrryl, I'm Tsuna, It's nice to meet you" the boy said and smiled at her. She smiled back. "I-it's nice to meet you, Tsuna-kun..." she replied. "Okay! Class starts now!" the teacher said and started discussing some things about the subject she is currently teaching.

After an hour, the bell rings and the teacher leaves the students inside the classroom. While waiting for the next teacher, the students did their normal routine and talked about stuffs.

As soon as someone tapped her back, she instantly whipped around with a scared look on her face. "Aa! Sorry to startle you" said a black-haired teen with a stupid grin plastered on his face. Syrryl blushed a little and shook her head slightly. "No, It's okay... I'm just being a dumb, jumpy scaredy-cat..." she said with a little disappointment in her voice.

The black-haired boy patted her head. "No you're not! Haha... I'm Yamamoto, Takeshi by the way!" he said with glee. "I-It's nice to meet you, Takeshi-kun... And I suppose, you already know my name... Since I just introduced myself earlier..." Syrryl said and smiled a little. Yamamoto chuckled and nodded. "Oh! And he's Gokudera, Hayato!" he suddenly said and suddenly grabbed a silver-haired teen who started swearing and saying "Baseball Nut!" again and again. "It's nice to meet you, Hayato-kun.." the brunette girl greeted Gokudera softly and she heard him say "Tsk!"

She bit her lip and looked down, thinking that the silver-haired teen is angry at her for some reason. Yamamoto noticed this and laughed a little. He hit Gokudera hardly at the back. "Maa. maa, Gokudera! You shouldn't do that to a lady!" he reprimanded his friend with a grin. Gokudera winced at the contact and cussed silently. He looked up and sneered at the brunette girl. Syrryl winced a little at his action. "I-it's nice to meet you too, Syrryl-san..." Gokudera said and looked away, glaring at Yamamoto. "Happy now?!"

"Yes" Yamamoto said with a happy grin on his face.

They became friends since then and talked about stuff and focused on the teachers' lectures all through the day.

_**258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258**_

[BACK HOME]

"Nee, Taki!! I made friends today!"

"I'm so happy! Hime-sama finally got other female companions~!"

"Uhh... No... They're guys... Tsuna-kun, Takeshi-kun and Hayato-kun!"

"..."

"Taki..??"

"FUCK THAT! I'M ENROLLING AT YOUR SCHOOL, HIME!"

_**258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258258Sy-Sy258**_

LOOOOL finished atlast.... R and R please~!


End file.
